The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Twist of Lime’. Heuchera ‘Twist of Lime’ was hybridized by the inventor on Mar. 15, 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and assigned the breeder code 13-414-17 through trials at the same nursery. The seed or female parent was a propriety unreleased hybrid known by the breeder code 12-115-02 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was a proprietary selection from a commercial seed line known as Heuchera americana ‘Malachite’ (not patented) and given the breeder code “one.”
Heuchera ‘Twist of Lime’ was first selected in the fall of 2014 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2015 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Twist of Lime’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2015 and by careful shoot tip tissue culture propagation and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Twist of Lime’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application except that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.